Tombe la Neige
by Aegen
Summary: Les classes de lycées partent une semaine à la montagne, lors de ce voyage Konata se découvrira des sentiments pour Kagami. Contiendra quelque scènes tristes et cruelles. Futur Yuri.
1. Le départ

**Salut tout le monde, voici ma deuxième Fic, cette fois-ci basée sur le manga Lucky Star!**

**Les personnages « officiels » présents dans cette fic appartiennent à Kagami Yoshimizu.**

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 12 Janvier, 01 heure 35 du matin– <em>

* * *

><p>Tombe la Neige.<p>

La neige, ce n'est rien. Rien que du néant que nous passons notre vie à déplacer entre deux courts étés.

Tombez flocons, dansez sans relâche au gré du vent.

Allongée sur son lit, une petite jeune fille regardait fixement la Lune à travers sa fenêtre. L' astre emplissait la pièce d'un faible lueur argentée, seulement troublée par les flocons qui venaient doucement rebondir sur la fenêtre. Étouffant un bâillement, Konata Izumi se tourna sur le coté, et ferma ses grands yeux verts.

Mais c'était peine, perdue, les nuits de pleine Lune, elle n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir avant trois ou quatre heures du matin. Et comble de malheur, elle devait justement se lever à cinq heure cette nuit précise, car le lycée organisait un voyage scolaire à la montagne, et il était impératif de se pointer à l'école à 6 heure. Quelle plaie! En général, Konata se levait à 8 heure quand les cours commençaient à 8 heure 15, c'était une bonne moyenne. Mais se lever à cette heure... Ils voulaient lui faire attraper un décalage horaires ou...?

La petite bluenette se redressa péniblement. Emmitouflée dans son épais pyjama, elle alla s'affaler devant sa télé, puis alluma sa console. Elle contenait un vieux RPG que Konata avait déjà fini une dizaine de fois, d'ailleurs sa partie actuelle affichait plus de 110 heures de jeu. Après cinq minutes à pianoter sur sa manette, Konata éteignit sa PS2, incapable de se concentrer.

-Puisque je suis levée, autant préparer mes affaires. se dit-elle en se levant.

Puis elle tiqua.

-Oulà, on dirait Kagami ! dit-elle à haute voix. Puis, bien décidée à entretenir sa légendaire procrastination, elle retourna sur son lit.

-Kagami...

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Un chance que plusieurs classes partent en même temps, Kagami allait être de la partie. Konata voyait déjà toute les merveilleuses occasions de la taquiner et de la mettre en boite. C'était son petit plaisir secret, torturer gentiment la Tsundere. Quoique pas si secret, en fin de comte. Konata ferma les yeux, tentant pour la énième fois de trouver le sommeil.

A nouveau, une peine perdue, elle se releva au bout de cinq minutes, puis alla à la cuisine, dans l'intention de grignoter quelque chose.

Konata ouvrit un placard et en sortit un de ses fameux cornets au chocolat, puis alla le déguster sur le canapé du salon.

-Papa aimerais pas savoir que je mange en pleine nuit... se dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours. La pièce, même la lumière éteinte, était assez éclairée, en raison e l'énorme Lune qui la narguait et lui piquait ses heures de sommeil. Le salon était assez vaste, doté d'une télé de belle taille. Une porte, sur le mur du fond, donnait sur le bureau de Sōjirō. Konata, prise d'une curiosité soudaine, alla prestement ouvrir cette fameuse porte.

Ce bureau était la seule pièce de la maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement, elle y étai rentrée deux ou trois fois dans sa vie. Il faut dire que c'était l'espace privé de son père, l'endroit ou il écrivait ses livres ou du moins ou il réfléchissait dessus.

La pièce était très petite, un bureau, donc, en bois sombre de style occidental, coincé entre deux bibliothèque encastrées contre les murs. Plein de livre sans image. Aucun intérêt pour la petite Otaku.

Elle s'affala sur le siège du bureau, alluma la lampe de chevet et l'observa plus attentivement. Jonché de feuille froissée, de pages blanche, il y avait également des kilos de feuilles noircies d'une écriture patte de mouche illisible. Konata s'étonnait que son père n''écrive pas ses romans sur un ordinateur. I devait sans doutes les taper une fois fini, et tout ce fatras n'était que des brouillons... Distraitement, Konata ouvrit un à un les tiroirs. Rien d'intéressant, jusqu'à qu'elle tomba sur une enveloppe blanche bien suspecte...

Son éternel sourire de chat accroché aux lèvre, Konata s'attendait à trouver des billets, ou des places de concert ou plein de trucs super comme ça...

Mais il n'y avait rien que des photos.

Une vingtaine de photo, représentant pour la plupart son père, plus jeune, et... sa mère. Sōjirō lui avait déjà montré plein de photos de sa mère, mais celle-ci, jamais, elle n'en connaissait même pas l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pas mal de photos de vacances, une montrant Sōjirō et Kanata enlacés sur le pont d'un bateau, sur un plage, dans une belle chambre d'hôtel...

Puis aussi un cliché montrant sa mère assise dans un parc tenant sur ses genoux un minuscule bébé affublé d'une épaisse touffe de cheveux bleus. Une expression radieuse se dessinait sur le visage de Kanata, même si elle semblait un peu faible.

Konata se demandais bien pourquoi son père lui avait caché toute ces photos. Peut-être qu'il y avait des souvenirs qu'il voulait garder pour lui... N'empêche que ca la fichait en boule quand même. La petite Otaku restait bloquée sur l'image de Kanata dans le parc. Elle n'avait jamais vu de photo de sa mère en compagnie d'elle même, en général c'était juste des portraits ou des photos de Kanata et Sōjirō.

Finalement elle remis les photos dans leurs enveloppe, sauf celle de sa mère dans le parc, qu'elle décida de garder.

-Ça lui apprendra à me faire des cachotterie... se dit-elle.

Et puis surtout, cette photo lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

Konata retourna dans sa chambre pour s'effondrer sur son lit, et enfin sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Bien évidemment, le lendemain fut un vrai Branle-bas de combat, la petite Otaku s'étant finalement levée à cinq heures et demi, et du bourrer son père de coup de pied pour qu'il sorte de son lit. Car lui ne s'était pas réveillé du tout. Car c'était Sōjirō qui devait l'emmener à l'arrêt de bus ou se retrouvait toue les classes. Les deux lèves tard parvinrent à préparer un semblant de bagage (une grosse valise remplie de Manga et de quelques vêtements ainsi qu'une modeste boîte à pique-nique) puis à partir en trombe de chez eux, à six heures moins dix.<p>

-Tu aurais pu te réveiller un peu plus tôt, ou au moins préparer ta valise la veille! Fit Sōjirō tout en conduisant, ou plutôt tout en écrasant la pédale d'accélération de sa voiture.

-Papa... dit lentement Konata, c'est de moi que tu parles.

-Ah oui... soupira son père l'air résigné.

Ils arrivèrent finalement deux minutes avant le départ des cars, le parking était plein de voitures de parents, et les parents eux-mêmes étaient en train de dire au revoir à leurs enfants, manifestation qui pouvait varier entre la virile poignée de main et le larmoyant câlin.

Tout en descendant sa valise de la voiture, Konata repéra les jumelles, elles étaient pour l'instant légèrement étouffées par leur mère qui les serrait dans ses bras. La bluenette se surpris à penser, avec nostalgie, qu'elle ne savais pas vraiment quelle sensation sa faisait , de se faire étreindre par sa maman...

-Bon, ben c'est bon, je vais y aller, dit elle à Sōjirō, tout en lissant le devant de son manteau.

-Bon, ben ok. Tu as bien tout pris, t'as rien oublié?

-Nan papa.

-Et tu sais ce que tu dois faire si tu trouve un manga qu'on à pas dans une boutique?

-Oui, j'en achète deux, un pour toit et un pour moi.

-Bien! Bon, ben, alors à dans une semaine.

Son père l'étreignit brièvement. Konata se rappela un instant cette histoire de photo et se crispa, mais elle n'était plus fâchée. Son père sentait le café et un peu le renfermé, mais elle était habituée.

-Tu m'appelleras? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Oui, t'inquiètes.

-Alors, au revoir, pupuce.

Puis Sōjirō démarra sa voiture, puis s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître. Konata leva un sourcil.

-« Pupuce? » Il a du regarder un Anime bien niais hier soir...

-EEHH OOH!

Konata se retourna brusquement. Tsukasa, prête à monter dans le bus, lui faisait de grands gestes, pour la prévenir: le bus tournait déjà, près à partir. L'Otaku fonça ventre à terre vers le car, en eu juste de le temps de ranger sa valise dans la soute et de se montrer comme « présente » à Kuroi Sensein qui n'avait même pas l'air étonnée. Une fois à l'intérieur de véhicule, Konata constata qu'il était presque bondé, mais par chance, les jumelles lui avait gardé une place juste derrière elles. Konata alla joyeusement s'installer, tout en envoyant de rapides bonjours à divers autres élèves.

-Bonjour Kona-chan! Fit Tsukasa une fois que son amie aux cheveux bleus eu pris place, je suis contente que tu ai eu le temps de venir!

-Pff, tu te fais déjà remarquer? Rouspéta Kagami, en guise de bonjour.

-Ouais, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Kagami... lança Konata, installé juste derrière la Tsundere. Tu as bien pris tes coupe-faim ce matin?

-Ah, ne commence pas hein! s'écria la fille à couettes, les dents serrées.

Konata sourit, fière d'elle.

Ouais, cette semaine à la montage s'annonçait sous les meilleures hospices...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter.<strong>


	2. Arrivée et visite

**Second chapitre. Mis un peu de temps à venir, mais bon, je me suis demandée si elle valait vraiment le coup avant de la continuer. Enfin bon, en verra...**

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 12 Janvier, 06 heure 30 du matin– <em>

Le bus prit de la vitesse, s'éloignant de plus en plus du lycée, qui finis par disparaître au premier virage.

-N'empêche, dit Kagami, si Tsukasa t'avait pas appelée, tu serais pas partie avec nous, Konata. Tu devrais faire plus attention aux horaires...

-Ouais, ouais... répondis l'intéressée. Une chance que vous m'ayez vue d'ici.

-Nous sommes jumelles, c'est normal qu'on ai une bonne vue! lança Tuskasa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Silence pesant.

Constatant que son calembour avait fait un bide, Tusaka baissa les yeux et ne dit plus rien pendant un moment.

-On va faire quoi la bas en fait? Demanda Konata.

-Ben, commença Kagami, officiellement, on va visiter divers musées sur la géologie, mais bon, tout le monde, même les profs, y vont pour faire du ski avant tout.

-J'espère que y'aura des consoles dans les chambre, fit laconiquement l'Otaku.

Kagami voulu répliquer, mais se ravisa. A quoi bon? Elle ne savait pas très bien que Konata disait ce genre de truc pour l'énerver ou si elle était sérieuse. Dans tout les cas le résultat était le même, elle répliquait que ce comportement était enfantin/inapproprié/impoli (rayer la mention inutile) puis Konata ripostait en la piquant sur un sujet qui fâche, et Kagami finissait par fulminer sans savoir quoi répondre. Le schéma classique.

Mais bon, même si parfois l'envie de lui tordre le cou était bien présente, Kagami devait s'avouer à elle même qu'elle tenait beaucoup à la petite Otaku. Ça faisait pas loin de 4 ans qu'elles se connaissaient, maintenant, et elles avaient eu leurs lots de bon moment. Kagami savait bien que la fin du lycée voulait dire aller étudier ailleurs, peut-être dans une grande ville comme Tokyo... Cela signifiait qu'elle ne verrait plus la plupart de ses amis. Enfin, à part Konata... Kagami avait bien quelques amies dans sa propre classe, mais elle ne les regretterais pas vraiment... du moins pas autant que...

Kagami reprit ses esprits. Il ne fallait pas voir l'Université de cette façon, c'était avant tout une porte ouverte vers la possibilité d'obtenir un bon métier plus tard. C'était ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit. Et il valait mieux, si possible, éviter de faire une trop grande place aux sentiments, quand un tel enjeu était à la clé.

Le car, maintenant engagé sur l'autoroute, poursuivait inlassablement sa longue et morne avancée. Si dehors il neigeait toujours, une chaleur de plus en plus étrange emplissait l'autobus. Le conducteur avait poussé le chauffage à fond, ce qui installa un profond climat de somnolence.

Konata leva le nez de sa PSP pour constater que la plupart des élèves avait retiré leurs manteaux pour s'en servir de couverture. Juste devant elle, Tsukasa avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, et semblait dormir à poings fermés. Kagami, elle, fixait intensément le plafond tout en tripotant une de ses couettes. Konata ressentit un court instant comme un inexplicable sentiment de jalousie envers Tsukasa... Bizarre... Ce devait être l'air recyclé du bus qui lui faisait tourner la tête...

Konata revint à son jeu. Le temps passe toujours plus vite quand on descend des avions de chasse.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, le bus fit une halte devant un épicerie pour que les élèves puissent se dégourdir les jambes. Tsukasa fila aux toilettes, Miyuki, qui n'avait pas encore vu Konata, la salua chaleureusement avant de faire quelques étirements. Kagami, quand à elle, alla vers Ayano et Misao qui se tenaient à l'écart, et semblaient plongées dans une conversations fort intéressante, vu qu'elles passaient leur temps à glousser. Konata retourna dans le bus les bras chargés de victuailles en tout genre, achetés à l'épicerie. Les jumelles reprirent leurs places respectives. La petite Otaku ne put s'empêche de constater que Kagami avait les joues légèrement rosées.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il-y a Kagamin~ ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Rien du tout, et arrête de m'appeler comme-ca.

-De quoi vous avez parlé toi et tes potes?

-Ça te regarde pas! répliqua la Tsundere en détournant légèrement le regard.

-Oh oh! roucoula Konata, on parle de sujets coquins Kagamin~?

-Tait toi! Et arrête avec ce surnom débile! Tu dirais quoi si je te donnais un surnom? Tienti, à partir d maintenant, je vais t'appeler « Mi-portion »! Qu'est ce que t'en dis Mi-portion?

Kagami leva le menton, l'air satisfaite, de la fumée semblait lui sortir des narines.

Konata leva un sourcil.

-C'est pas très original. Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Puis elle ralluma sa PSP, sans prêter attention aux fulminantes protestations de Kagami.

* * *

><p>Trois heures, deux-cent dix kilomètres, une dizaine de niveaux et autant de paquets de bonbons plus tard, le bus finit par se garer sur le parking adjacent à un superbe chalet, d'architecture bien plus Européenne que Japonaise.<p>

-Wahou! Fit Tsukasa, émerveillée. On se croirait en Suisse!

-D'ailleurs, c'est en Suisse et en Autriche que le premiers chalets furent construits, aux alentours du XIXe siècle, ajouta Miyuki, en resserrant son écharpe.

-Merci Wiki-chan! commenta Konata qui était placée derrière elle.

Les deux classes étaient séparées afin d'êtres passées en revue. A notre age, c'est un peu inutile... pensa Konata.

« J'espère que pour répartir les chambres, ils nous mélangent un peu. » pensa-t-elle. Elle aimerait bien être avec les jumelles, ce serait sympa, ou au moins avec une des deux. Mais la, il faudrait se demande un moment laquelle

[_Kagami]_

choisir... Konata tirerait bien à pile ou face, mais elle n'avait pas de pièce sous la main.

-Eh, Wiki-chan, t'aurais pas une petite pièce?

-Izumi-san, je t'ai rappelée qu'il fallait penser à prendre un peu d'argent de poche quand on part en voyage! Répondit Miyuki d'un air de reproche.

Une fois les classes passées au peigne fin, le groupe quitta le froid enneigé de la montage pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du chalet. C'était un beau complexe très moderne, équipé de nombreuses chambres, d'une grande salle à manger, d'une salle de séjour avec une télévision équipée (à la grande satisfaction de qui-vous-savez) d'une console de jeu flamant neuve. Comble du luxe, chaque chambre avait sa douche individuelle.

-Bon, fit Kuroi Sensei, qui parlait pour les deux classes, nous allons vous répartir par quatre dans chaque chambre. Désolée messieurs, mais elles ne seront pas mixtes. Nous avons donc, blabla, blabla et waf waf occuperons la chambre une, blabli, balbal et grouf gnouf, la chambre deux...

En réalité, ces élèves avait des noms parfaitement normaux, mais Konata ne prit pas la peine d'en retenir un seul.

Au moins, ils avaient l'air de mélanger les classes, dans le souci de maintenir les chambres unisexes.

Quelques instant plus tard le verdict fut énoncé:

-Misao Kusakabe, Kagami Iiragi et Konata Izumi, chambre 16.

-Bon, voyons le verre à moitié plein... pensa la petite bluenette. Une sur deux, c'était pas trop mal.

Tuskasa était envoyée deux chambres plus loin, avec Miyuki et une autre fille de la classe de Kagami. Konata vit Kagami faire un clin d'œil à Misao en levant le pouce. L'otaku fronça les sourcils. Encore ce sentiment bizarre de jalousie.

* * *

><p>La répartition du bétail terminé, ils eurent pour mission de monter leurs énormes valises et autres sacs dans leurs chambres respectives. Chaque chambre comportait deux lits superposés. Misao grimpa automatiquement sur le lit du dessus à droite. Kagami s'installa en dessous. Konata, quand à elle, se posa sur le lit du bas à gauche. Elle n'aimait pas les lit superposés, vu qu'elle se levait souvent en pleine nuit à moitié endormie... Comme dans tout les lits de colo du monde, les draps étaient horriblement rêches et inconfortables, surmontés de la fameuse couverture qui gratte. La petite Otaku avait prévu le coup (environ deux minutes avant de partir pour le bus), elle avait ramené ses propres draps et couettes, afin de se refaire son lit ici.<p>

-Konata, c'est quoi cette horreur? Demanda Kagami en voyant son couvre lit.

-Ben c'est un couvre lit de Saw IV, pourquoi?

-T'as rien trouvé de plus mauvais goût?

-Ben il est cool ce couvre lit.

-En plus ce film est vraiment super nul!(_Note de l'auteure: Oui totalement._)

-C'est vrai. Mais cette couette, c'est un collector absolu. Et puis le générique de fin était génial.

-Y'a que toi pour dire ça, tu sais...

-Bon maintenant on fait quoi? Demanda Misao qui était descendue de son lit.

-Ils nous on dit de descendre au salon une fois qu'on à finit d'installer nos affaires. Répondit Kagami en regardant sa montre.

Les trois filles sortirent de la chambre, Misao en tête dépassa rapidement les deux autres.

Konata et Kagami marchaient seules dans le couloir, Konata en tête.

-Eh Konata!

-Quoi?

L'otaku freina et se retourna. Kagami, la bouche ouverte sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba à la renverse sur Konata.

Écrasée au sol, Konata avait le visage de Kagami perché à deux centimètres du sien, au point que sa frange lilas vienne lui chatouiller le front. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient bien assortis à ses cheveux. Le même violet, en un peut plus bleuté pour ses yeux. Ils étaient brillants et vraiment

_[magnifiques]_

grands. Vraiment très grands.

-Heu Konata?

-Je sais que tu pèses lourd Kagami, pas besoin de me le prouver!

Cette dernière se redressa prestement, libérant la petite Otaku du sol.

-Je voulais te dire que tu as laissé tomber ton portable! Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait des tapis! Sur du sol en dur, il se serait cassé, et...

-Ok, merci.

Kagami se releva et partit devant. Konata la suivit du regard un instant, puis se remis debout à son tour. Elle se surprit à se demander quel shampoing Kagami utilisait. Perce que ses cheveux sentaient vraiment bon.

-Je vais lui demander... Ou non, je vais fouiller dans son sac, ce sera marrant.

D'un petit pas feutré, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Encore une fois, elle arrivera en retard.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, finit pour le chapitre deux. Ça reste encore léger pour l'instant. Commentaires?<strong>


	3. Calme

**Je suis à donf dans cette histoire en ce moment. Dommage qu'il y ai pas plus de fics françaises de Lucky Star, je me sent un peu seule... C'est chiant, ma barre d'espace marche super mal, grrr' **

**Bwef, voilà le chapitre trois.**

* * *

><p><em>Lundi 12 Janvier, Midi 45– <em>

* * *

><p>Un amas d'élèves se serraient les uns contre les autres pour tenir tous dans la grande salle à manger qui faisait office de salle de réunion. Assise sur une table, Kuroi-Sensei tenait une liasse de papiers entre ses mains.<p>

-Alors voici le planning de la semaine: Aujourd'hui: repos jusqu'à ce soir, Mardi, nous allons visiter le musée des roches de la ville voisine, Mercredi nous ferons un peu de ski en haut de la montagne. Jeudi nous visiterons le vieux volcan à deux kilomètres de la, Jeudi...

Un petit discours fort inspiré qui traversa la tête de Konata d'un bout à l'autre sans y laisser la moindre trace.

Vers une heure et demi de l'après-midi, les élèves furent enfin autorisés à aller manger. Les quatre amies se retrouvèrent tant bien que mal dans cette cohue et s'installèrent à une table.

-Ce voyage promet d'être intéressant. Dit Miyuki tout en déballant son luxueux pique-nique.

-Oui! On va faire du ski, c'est génial! Ajouta Tsukasa un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-De quoi tu parles? Tu passes plus de temps par terre que debout, quand tu fait du ski toi, fit remarquer Kagami qui enfournait son riz avec application.

-C'est vrai, mais j'aime bien ça quand même.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu pense de ça, Konata?

-Mmh... Je pense que je devrais m'acheter une ordi portable, j'aurais pu l'amener, je suis sûre que le wifi capte super bien par ici!

-Pff, pourquoi j'ai posé la question... marmonna Kagami dans sa barbe.

Dans un sens, elle se doutait bien que Konata disais ça pour faire l'imbécile, mais il ne valait mieux pas insister. Quand elle entrait dans son mode de « Geek-Otaku » absolu, elle ne quittait pas son rôle de sitôt. Kagami avait souvent entendu des remarques très désobligeantes vis-a-vis de Konata dans sa classe. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à l'intéressée ou même à sa sœur, mais parfois ces remarques allaient vraiment loin. Elle avait même entendu un gars dire que tout ces malades d'Otaku devraient êtres punis et qu'ils organiseraient une grande journée de tabassage d'Otakus. Heureusement, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, mais elle avait eu furieusement envie de répliquer et de latter ce salopard dans les valseuses. Mais elle n'avait rien fait, de peur de se voir stigmatisée de suite comme « l'amie de cette tarée d'Otaku ». Au fond elle avait un peu honte.

-Et, Kagamin~ ,tu mangera pas ton gâteau?

-Écoute, Konata, quand je prend un dessert c'est que j'ai l'intention de le manger, tu sais.

-Boarf, c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as, tu va gagner une taille de pantalon avant la fin du repas!

Kagami s'apprêta à lui sommer de la fermer, mais elle se ravisa. Pour une fois, elle allait se mettre à son niveau.

-En tout cas toi, répliqua-elle en regardant la bluenette dans les yeux, tu es pas prête de gagner une taille de soutif, malgré tout le lait que tu avale depuis le début du repas.

Konata, qui sirotait sa brique de lait avec une paille, cracha de surprise.

-Mmpf... fit elle, les joues un peu roses, touché, Kagamin~.

* * *

><p>Une fois leur repas terminé, les élèves se dispersèrent dans le chalet. Certains allaient dehors, d'autres restaient dans leurs chambres et beaucoup étaient allés au foyer. Konata se réjouissait à l'avance de pouvoir enfin tester la console du foyer, mais un groupe de débiles, incluant "Sébastian", étaient déjà en train de jouer dessus. Et apparemment, ils contait la monopoliser pendant un bout de temps. Déçue, Konata retourna dans sa chambre. Elle pourrait y jouer ce soir, dans le pire des cas. Puis elle avait toujours sa PSP.<p>

* * *

><p>Arrivée devant sa chambre, la petite Otaku poussa nonchalamment la porte, pour découvrir Kagami, allongée sur son lit, son portable vissé sur l'oreille droite. Cette dernière sursauta et se mit sur son séant en un éclair.<p>

-Konata! Tu m'a fait peur, idiote! Bon, Maman, je te rappelle, poursuivi-t-elle à l'intention de son interlocuteur. Tu pourrais frapper!

-Pourquoi? C'est ma chambre.

-Mais c'est la notre aussi! Imagine, si moi ou Misao on est en train de se changer?

-Bof, de toute façon on sera bien obligées de changer de vêtements un jour ou l'autre, et tu va pas nous chasser de la pièce à chaque fois, non Kagami?

-C'est un question de principes!

-Pff...

Konata alla vers son lit, s'allongea sur le ventre et alluma sa PSP.

-Alors tu téléphonais à ta mère? Demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran.

-Hein? Ah, heu... oui. Elle m'a dit de l'appeler une fois qu'on serait arrivés.

-Tient ça me fait penser que je devrais appeler Papa, moi aussi. Il doit être inquiet maintenant... Je vais lui envoyer un SMS...

Le silence se fit pendant un moment, seulement entrecoupé des petits bruits provenant des touches du portable de la petite Otaku.

-Dis, Konata... demanda Kagami lentement.

-Quoi?

-Ce n'es pas un peu déprimant de vivre seule avec ton père?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Ben... dit lentement Kagami en entortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, après de mon point de vue, j'ai toujours vécu dans une famille nombreuse, on est six quand même. Alors vivre seulement à deux...

-Je l'ai pas choisi. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on soit plus à la maison, moi. Je crois que ma cousine va emménager avec nous, mais c'est pas sur.

Konata avait levé les yeux de sa console et s'était tournée sur le coté, en direction de Kagami. Cette dernière la dévisagea un instant. Konata était en chaussettes, portait un vieux Jean délavé et un gros pull bien trop grand pour elle. Ses immenses cheveux en bataille se déployaient sur son lit, excepté sa petite mèche de cheveux qui pointait toujours fièrement au sommet de sa tête.

-Oui, je sais, désolée... dit Kagami. Mais, ton père, il n'a jamais pensé à... heu...

Kagami commença à transpirer. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Konata, d'ailleurs cette dernière restait très évasive dès que l'on évoquait sa mère défunte. Pas que Konata avait l'air triste quand on en parlait, mais elle s'empressait malgré tout de changer de sujet.

-Pensé à quoi, Kagami?

-Ben tu sais, pensé à se remarier ou...

Konata se tourna de l'autre coté, montrant son dos à Kagami.

-Si jamais il fait ça... Je lui casse la tête. Marmonna-t-elle.

-Pardon, je voulais pas dire... Heu...

Kagami déglutit. Elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer il y a trente secondes au moins... On sentait bien que la petite bluenette ne voulait pas parler de ça.

-Je suis égoïste, hein? dit soudainement Konata après quelques secondes de silence.

-Quoi?

-C'est égoïste. Je sais que Papa pourrait être heureux si il avait envie de se remarier. Mais moi je sais que je pourrais pas n'empêcher de considérer cette femme comme une intruse, si jamais ca arrivait.

-Tu était proche de ta mère?

-Elle est morte quand j'avais quatre ans, je m'en souviens pas vraiment. Mais je pense que oui. Des fois je me demande à quoi ma vie aurait ressemblé si elle avait vécu.

Konata parlait d'une voix monocorde, dépourvue d'émotion.

-Mais en fait ce sont les question qui n'auront jamais de réponses.

-Dis Konata?

-Quoi?

-Ça t'arrive de pleurer à cause de ta mère?

Konata se redressa en fixant Kagami, les joues un peu rosées. Kagami se maudit intérieurement pour lui avoir demandé ça. Ça ne la regardais pas du tout. Mais elle s'était souvent posé la question, et quand elle pensait à la mère de Konata, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une parallèle avec sa propre mère. Et si elle disparaissait, il n'y aurait aucun doute quand au fait que Kagami ne pourrait passer une journée sans pleurer comme une madeleine.

-Non. Dit simplement Konata. J'aime pas pleurer. Mais j'aime encore moins entendre les gens pleurer. Steuplé Kagamin~, j'aimerais faire une petite sieste, maintenant, j'ai pas trop dormi la nuit dernière.

Konata se rallongea sur le coté, dos à Kagami. Cette dernière s'allongea également, les yeux grand ouvert. A part la légère respiration de Konata qui devenait de plus en plus profonde et régulière, le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Kagami eut un léger sourire, malgré la discussion un peu déprimante qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de choses aussi intimes avec Konata, et ca lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se sentait vraiment proche de la petite aux yeux verts en cet instant précis. « C'est le genre de discussion qu'on deux meilleures amies » se dit-elle. « Elles peuvent se confie sans crainte des moqueries ou des jugements... Deux meilleures amies... Je me demande si Konata me considère comme sa meilleure amie? J'espère » Elle se sentit un peu honteuse, vis-a-vis de Tsukasa et Miyuki qui étaient toutes deux très proches de la petite bluenette. Sans crier garde, le souvenir de ces abrutis insultants les Otaku lui revint furtivement à l'esprit. Si un jour quelqu'un ose lui fait du mal...

-Tu aurais pu la défendre ce jour la déjà... se dit elle à elle même d'un ton plein de reproches. Bon, je vais voir ou est Tsukasa.

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, et sur le chemin jeta un coup d'œil à Konata. Elle dormait à poing fermés, sur le coté, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine. Ses cheveux lui tombaient en masse devant la figure. Son visage abordait un expression de sérénité absolue. Chose inhabituelle chez elle. Kagami le va une main, dans l'intention de remettre un peu d'ordre dans les cheveux qui lui balayaient le visage, mais se ravisa.

-Je risque de la réveiller...

Et ell sortit de la pièce en fermant précautionneusement la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Un peu court, mais je suis exténuée... Enfin, j'espère que ca vous a plu.<strong>


End file.
